gunthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Hoodoo Brown
Introduction Hoodoo Brown was the mayor of Empire city. During his tenure he was highly respected by his constituents although behind the scenes he was involved with Thomas Magruder's continued strong arm expansion of the Montana Territory, along with the murder of Jenny. After a successful rebellion Hoodoo's corrupt sheriff department is eliminated and he is killed by Colton White. Biography Hoodoo Brown was illegally appointed as the mayor of Empire by Thomas Magruder in his increasing effort to gain control over the Montana Territory. When Brown took office Empire was a mess, but over time he was able to rebuild Empire and transform it into a major city along with establishing a Sherrif Department bringing in the rule of law. This is explained when Thomas Magruder says 'It was nothing but a piss hole for Mexicans, until I put Hoodoo in place.' The Resistance eventually found out about Hoodoo working for Magruder, and tried to take Hoodoo down as well. Story Hoodoo is first mentioned by Jenny, referenced as 'The mayor of Empire'. She ensures Colton that he will be able to help track down Reed. Hoodoo is met on arrival in Empire, guiding Jenny upstairs. Port torches a building with a Molotov cocktail, making Hoodoo scream out in anger. He tells Colton to meet him later. When Colton goes to meet Hoodoo, he palms him in as law enforcement, with the promise he will help Colton track down reed, calling him a scalawag. He meets the two other deputies, Webb and Rudabaugh. A gun fight erupts in the local bar, and Colton, now with the new deputies, chase after the perpetrators, later to be knows as the resistance. They arrive at a barn and kill two innocent farmers, when Colton gets angry about this, he is told 'Who do you think we take orders from?'. This made Colton realize Jenny was potentially in danger and rusher to her aid after killing the two henchman. When Colton confronts Hoodoo about killing the henchman, he seems shocked and saddened for a second, but quickly thinks of a way to safe himself. He tells Colton that Jenny is upstairs with the preacher, after Reed slits her throat, Hoodoo knocks Colton out with a bottle. After confirmation that Colton is indeed the guy from the steamboat, he throws him in jail, and plans to hang him in the morning, but Colton escapes before Hoodoo is able to. He frees 2 other prisoners, Port and Soapy. Port was in jail for torching the building. Attack on the hideout After Colton escapes, Hoodoo is infuriated and orders the Empire militia to attack the Resistance hideout. Their mission fails as most are killed by Colton and the rest of the Resistance. However, some manage to get away and capture Clay. They leave a cannon behind, causing their own downfall later. The cannon played a big role in attacking Empire. Clay's capture When Clay is captured, he is taking to the casino's basement. Hoodoo tortures him, trying to get information from him. When Clay refuses, Hoodoo pulls out a tooth. He is laughing about it, hinting at at least some sadistic traits. Hoodoo seems surprised at the arrival of the Resistance, calling them fools. He goes upstairs to check out the situation and Clay is freed by Colton. Death Killed by: * Colton After Colton storms the Casino, he and Hoodoo get into a gunfight. Hoodoo is beaten after taking a few shots, and runs upstairs. He is confronted by Colton, and begs for his life. Colton says he only wants some answers, which Hoodoo provides. This information ultimately leads to Magruder's downfall. After Hoodoo gave the answers, Colton kicked back his revolver. It is unknown whether Colton did this because he didn't want to kill Hoodoo unarmed, or if he was really planning on letting him go. However, Hoodoo insults Colton, and a new gunfight erupts. Hoodoo stood no chance, stumbled to the window, and screamed 'I'm Hoodoo Brown!' before being shot through the window. This led to his death. He can be seen in a open casket later. Killed victims This list shows the victims Hoodoo has killed: * Jenny (Caused) * Resistance members (Caused and Direct) * Possibly some civillians * Magruder (Caused by giving information) * Reed (Caused by giving information) * Hollister (Caused by giving information) Relationships Colton Hoodoo and Colton seemed to be on friendly terms at first. This was until Hoodoo learned of his real identity, and vice versa. Hoodoo seemed to admire Colton for his marksmanship. Magruder Magruder was Hoodoo's boss. They seemed to be on good terms in the casino, and Magruder was enraged at his death. However, Hoodoo was willing to betray Magruder for his own life, and that information is what caused the downfall of Thomas Magruder. By this you can question his loyalty towards Magruder. Jenny Hoodoo seemed to adore Jenny, but didn't winch when Reed slit her throat. Jenny was trustworthy of Hoodoo and spoke highly of him, being sure he could solve Colton's problem. However, all this fell apart when Reed put the razor blade to her throat. Reed They interacted briefly but seemed to be on friendly terms, having the same boss. Webb&Rudabaugh Being his most trusted henchman, he was shocked at their deaths. However, Hoodoo didn't seem to mourn them for long. There was mutual respect and understanding, both willing to do Hoodo's dirty work. Port Thought not interacting on screen, it is safe to assume both hated each other. Port was roughed up inside the Empire jail. Clay It is safe to assume both hate each other, Hoodoo even going as far as removing Clay's teeth. After Hoodoo died, Clay threw rocks at his dead body. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Citizens of Empire Category:Lawmen